Strangest Best Night Ever
by DarkVampireFae
Summary: Random one shot. After seeing Laxus off after their date Lucy heads home and finds herself in an unexpected situation. Being followed home by some random guy, Lucy makes every attempt to ditch him.


**An: Sooo this is just a random one shot, and it's kinda based on a true story. My friend just recently was harassed on her way home after a date with her boyfriend. Literally this guy followed her for twenty minutes calling her beautiful, telling her that she was cold for telling him to get lost, and calling her feisty. I found her story completely hilarious, and instantly told her I was going to write a fan fic about it once I found out that she hadn't gotten hurt.**

 **Anyways I hope you like it. :)**

 *****For those of you waiting for the next chapter to Spirits Reborn, I am working on it and half way through with the chapter. But I still have a couple of finals left, and then its finally my summer vacation, even if it's only a few weeks long. So sorry for the long wait. Summer quarter sucks.*****

* * *

Watching as the train pulled away from the station I brought my fingers to my semi-swollen lips and grinned. Laxus and I had just finished our dinner date at one of Magnolia's nicest restaurants. It had been the perfect place for a romantic night out, dimmed lights, surprisingly quiet considering how packed it was, and the best part about it all had been that it had just been the two of us. Just Laxus and Lucy. For once we didn't have one of our teammates bursting in, in the middle of a date, claiming they had forgotten our warning to leave us alone, or coming up with some emergency job that needed to be done. The last had been Natsu, who wasn't quite okay with my dating the older slayer. It wasn't because he was jealous in a romantic sense, because that would be ridiculous, but I did know that he was jealous of how much time Laxus and I had been spending together. Before we had started spending nearly every day together for the past month Natsu had been all for LaLu – Mira's couple name for us – he had actually been one of the few who were all for the relationship, while everyone else had been against it. To be honest I had some reservations about saying yes to Laxus considering we had never talked past the one time during the Phantom Lord fiasco. I had nearly said no until I remembered that everyone deserved a second chance, I had given one to Gajeel and to Juvia, so why not Laxus, who had never physically hurt me himself. So with that in mind I had said yes and a month and a half later I didn't regret my decision, in fact it was the best decision I had made in a while.

It only took Laxus and I a couple of weeks before we were officially together but even before then everyone could see a difference in Laxus and his team. Instead of closing himself off Laxus could been found laughing, smiling and interacting with the rest of the guild. He and his team no longer sat isolated from everyone on the second floor instead they mingled with everyone and it was amazing to finally see them opening up to the guild and learning that they had more than each other to lean on.

Sighing I closed my eyes picturing this afternoon when the guild had been sad to hear that Laxus, Ever, Freed and Bix would be leaving for a couple of months for a job Makarov had assigned to them. The guild had been sad for a minute until Cana had stumbled drunkenly into Freed's lap and yelled something about a 'See You Later' party to send them off. After that laughter filled the guild, and Cana continued to torture poor Freed by saying the raunchiest things just to see his face turn bright red in embarrassment and then in mortification when Cana discovered the true effect, her words were having on him.

Taking pity of the poor Rune Mage Cana had whispered something into his ear that only the slayers could hear before he grinned and nodded, jumping out of his seat and carrying her into the closest office, which had been unassigned thankfully. Remembering everybody's shocked faces I laughed.

"What a beautiful laugh you got there gorgeous." Someone said into my ear.

Jumping away while unfurling my whip I got into my fighting stance prepared to attack. Glaring at the stranger I took in his deceptive baby face, muscular body and unruly blonde hair. At one point I would have fallen for him, but after being with Laxus my tastes have definitely changed to older looking guys.

"Baby, don't be like that. I just say you standing here smiling and then when I heard you laughing I had to come over. I would never harm such a beautiful lady." He smiled, holding up his empty hands in the air showing me that he was unarmed. After scrutinizing him a second time I deemed him harmless and put away my whip.

"Sorry, you startled me. Have a good night." I said giving him a quick wave goodbye before turning around and walking away. All I wanted to do was get home and snuggle into my bed. It hadn't been more than 10 minutes since I left the train station, and I missed Laxus already.

"So cold, you're just gonna leave me like that?" He whined while at falling into step with me. Glancing at him warily I stopped. "That's better baby."

Cringing away from his reaching hand I glared at him. "What do you want?" I asked.

Ignoring my question, he held out his hand. "My name's Brian, what's yours beautiful." Shacking my head and slapping away his hand I walked away, only to hear him mutter "feisty, daddy likes" before footsteps told me he had started following me again. "Baby don't leave me hanging, I know you feel it too."

"Revulsion?" I asked without turning as I rolled my eyes.

"So cold, you know we have something. I knew it the moment I saw you. We bel-"

"Okay stop. I have a boyfriend and I am not interested in you or anybody else. You can go away now." I growled, growing more annoyed when he just smiled at me and tried to move closer to me. Stomping away I picked up my pace, passing by my apartment and heading towards Natsu's house since I didn't need this guy knowing where I lived.

From the corner of my eye I saw him clutch his chest with both hands. "Say it ain't so! The love of my life with another. Where is he, I'll get him to leave you alone so we can be together. I'll just tell him it was love at first sight, destiny!" I growled suddenly at his inability to take a not-so-subtle hint.

"Get lost. I'm not leaving him for some delusional man." I said fingering my keys that hung from my waist. _Virgo! Get this man away from me please._ I asked sprinting away when I felt her gate open and her appear behind me.

"Baby - …what, what are you doing pinkie?!" His outraged cry was muffled as Virgo gagged him. "Whmmm hmmm…" I suppressed a laugh and thanked Virgo as she dragged him away.

Nearly at Natsu's place I felt Virgo's cry of protest before she apologized to me for losing her captive, but I could tell she was somewhat pleased by something. When I inquired about it she said he had escaped her bonds and turned the tables on her. _Of course that would impress her._ I thought. Half-way through with my eye roll I heard footsteps a second before his voice reached me.

"That was real cold baby. Cold, but fun. I didn't think you'd be into that kind of thing but I'm totally up for it. I can just imagine you tied to my bed, spread out naked waiting to please me." His voice grew huskier with each word as I tried not to throw up in my mouth.

"NO WAY IS THAT EVER HAPPENING!" I screeched grabbing my whip and backing up with each step he took towards me.

"Oh a dominatrix, I can play submissive for you baby. Let you punish me for being a bad boy. I'd even let you tie me up, but I guarantee you that I'd find a way to break free, especially if your body was my reward." He licked his lips and took another step towards me.

"That is enough! I've tried being nice, tried being blunt and then I even tried to have you restrained so I wouldn't have to hurt you, but you just don't get it! I. HAVE. NO. INTEREST. IN. YOU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Of course he didn't listen, if anything my anger made him even more interested in me. Gently I flicked my wrist and whipped him on his ear, not drawing any blood. But the fool kept advancing. Whipping him harder, this time on his arm I stared at him in disbelief as his smile doubled and he took the hit in stride.

Backing up I continued to whip him while reaching into my bag to with my free hand to get my lacrima. Calling Laxus I waited the few seconds it took for him to answer and turned the screen so it was facing Brian, while giving him a brief explanation of what had happened since we separated 20 minutes earlier. Without even asking him he said he'd be right there so he could deal with 'that fucking prick' his words not mine. In the next second I saw a flash of light and Laxus appeared in front of me, separating me from my delusional stalker.

"Hey man, cool trick but you're in my way. Do you mind?" Brian said, trying to side step the slayer. "Bab-" He didn't get a chance to finish speaking because Laxus had him by the throat, squeezing. I watched as the guy's face turned pale and then purple as he sputtered and tried to claw his way out of Laxus' hold.

"Uh…Laxus…?" I said patting his arm to get his attention. When he turned towards me with his brows raised I nodded towards the plum colored man and raised my eyes in return. With a disgruntled sigh he released Brian and watched impassively as he crumpled to the ground.

"Well that's one way of going about it." I mumbled, gasping a second later when Brian rose up on his feet and smiled at me weakly. Laxus saw his loving gaze and growled protectively, rendering Brian motionless with a bolt of lightning. When he sent another one directly after the first I gripped his hand, pulling him back. "Laxus you can't kill him, or maim him…nor can you seriously harm him. Makarov would be pissed from all of the paperwork, or worse he'll make you do it all plus whatever he has been avoiding." Though his gaze didn't shift I knew he agreed with me when his fingered relaxed around mine.

"You're going to stay the hell away from L-"

"Tia!" I interrupted not wanting Brian to know my real name.

"Tia." Laxus said with an eye roll. "You'll leave Magnolia for good and if I ever see you around again…so help me I'll fry you and feed you to the beasts in the forest." Laxus said all of this while sending a steady stream of lightning into Brian as he hobbled away, while sobbing.

When Brian was no longer visible I finally relaxed, that had been the strangest 20 minutes of my life. Now that it was all over I couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation. Falling into my slayer's arms I smiled up at him and raised up on my toes. "Thank you." I whispered right before our lips met. As we kissed I suddenly felt myself shifting and my stomach roll before it all disappeared in the next second. I opened my eyes to see my apartment.

Placing a kiss on my forehead he picked up my empty duffel bag and placed it on the chair next to my closet. "Pack a bag." He said standing in front of my bed with his arms crossed.

"What…?"

"You're coming with us. That prick can show up again and I can't be worrying about you while on the job, it'd put my team in danger." I sputtered at his insinuation that I couldn't take care of myself, preparing to tear into him, masking my hurt with anger. "Stop it. I'm not calling you weak. I know you have an issue harming normal people – it's not bullying if you're defending yourself. It's not all about that bastard anyways. I was already considering coming back to get you anyways, in fact my team was surprised to find out you weren't coming with us and wouldn't stop glaring at me… plus, I didn't want to be away from you for months on end, with no concrete time that we'd be back." He said quietly, clearly uncomfortable with the declaration.

A second of silence, then two went by before Laxus began clearing his throat to speak again. Not letting him take back his offer I tackled him to the bed, straddling him when we landed. Our faces were inches away from each other and I giggled at the surprise in his eyes. Peppering kisses over his face and neck I spoke. "I didn't want to be away from you for that long either, but I didn't want to come off as clingy. I know we only started going out a month and a half ago but I really like you. So yes I'd love to go with you.

"I'll pack a bag and leave a note for Natsu to eat anything he wants since it'll be spoiled before we get back… oh! I'll have to leave my land lady rent money… lock my manuscripts up so Natsu doesn't read them." I forgot about Laxus for a second as I mentally went over my to do list, knowing that I'd need a couple of hours before we left. Feeling rumbling beneath me, I jolted from my thoughts and saw Laxus laughing at me. Glaring down at him, I playfully slapped his chest as I sat up and crossed my arms around my chest.

"As long as you can complete everything in two hours that'll be fine. But not a minute more, we have to meet my team at the docks so we can board the ship." He said, chuckling when I grumbled about the amount of time I had to get everything settled. "Chill out babe, give me a list of shit you want done and I'll help with some of it, while you do the rest." Quickly kissing him I hopped off of him and ran to my desk to make the list.

With his help I was ready to go in half of the allotted time. "This is really happening, isn't it?" I said grinning down at him. Cupping his cheek with my hand I looked into his eyes and realized how incredibly lucky I was, I couldn't have asked for a better first boyfriend.


End file.
